Mistress Cullen
by Beka Assis
Summary: "- Sabe o que acontece com os meninos maus Edward? Ouvia apenas o arfar e sua respiração ruidosa como resposta. - Meninos maus são castigados"  ONE SHOT em comemoração ao dia do sexo


Mais um dia que "parecia" tranquilo na casa dos Cullens. Emmett havia convocado todos para mais uma viagem de caça, deixando apenas Bella e Alice para traz. Pela milionésima vez, Bella circulava pela casa com um exemplar (desta vez de capa dura) de Orgulho e Preconceito.

- Bella...

- O que foi Alice?

- Amanhã se comemora o dia do sexo, e você precisa de compras! – revirei os olhos meio que entediada com a "revelação" que Alice havia feito. Eu sabia e tinha meus planos para comemorar o dia - e, por favor, ultimamente as visões que tenho de você e do Edward tem me dado tédio... sempre a mesma coisa!

- Você anda observando minha vida sexual !

- É meio impossível evitar quando vocês tomam uma decisão. Mas, isso não vem ao caso agora... vamos as compras!

O caminho até Seattle não era tão longo, ainda mais com Alice correndo absurdamente em sua nova Ferrari. Paramos em uma loja relativamente discreta, porem famosa. _Pervas Place*_ . Uma das redes mais famosas de sex shop dos Estados Unidos.

- Precisa de ajuda pra escolher algumas coisas, ou sabe comprar sozinha?

- Acredite, sei comprar sozinha, mas, eu sei que você também veio comprar algumas comprar algumas coisinhas para o Jasper

- OK! Quem é você e o que você fez com a Bella? – Alice disse como se estivesse vendo, literalmente, um alien em sua frente

- Digamos que, eu tenha diversificado meu gosto literário – disse apertando mais firmemente o "exemplar" de Orgulho e Preconceito em minhas mãos, que na verdade, era uma cópia do Kama Sutra em sua capa.

Caminhei pelos corredores decidindo quais seriam os itens que poderia utilizar em nossa noite, afinal, aquele livro havia me dado uma série de idéias bem interessantes.

- Mal acreditei quando vi em minhas visões q você aceitaria vir aqui... Achei que eu teria que te obrigar... A propósito, e as últimas coisas que eu levei daqui pra você? O que achou?

- Acho que você precisa, realmente parar de tentar ver minha intimidade com Edward...

- Mas...

- Alice, eu sei que você pode – disse, passando por um corredor repleto de fantasias e analisando algumas e usando meu tom de voz mais doce, exatamente como fazia com Edward – Afinal, você é Alice Cullen

Havia de tudo ali. Enfermeira, bombeira, policial, anjo, demônio... elas seriam muito uteis, mas, para o que eu queria hoje, precisava de algo discreto. Afinal, eu não queria que Edward descobrisse de cara que de fato "mente vazia é oficina do diabo"... Peguei uma fantasia discreta de colegial... exatamente como quando conheci Edward e um espartilho de couro negro, meias 7/8 tambem pretas, uma cinta liga de renda e um fio dental combinando. O par de Christian Louboutin Tinazata preto estava separado no fundo do closet, esperando o resto do visual

O dia de amanhã seria completamente diferente do que Edward e eu estávamos acostumados. Tudo mudaria e radicalmente.

- Bella, eu realmente não sabia que você era tão criativa... um coelho, óleos, velas... – Alice disse dando uma risadinha- essa noite, realmente promete...

Enquanto a caixa passava os diversos itens de minha cesta, Alice meio que pareceu em choque ao notar as quatro algemas de adamantium no fundo da sacola

- Realmente, a Bella que você conhece mudou bastante.

- Fico eufórica de ver que influenciei um pouco essa mudança... Meu irmão vai ficar realmente feliz com isso... tenho certeza

O caminho de volta foi silencioso. Refazia todos os planos para que tudo fosse absolutamente perfeito.

...

O plano era perfeito. O levaria vendado até o Grand Hyatt de Seattle, onde a suíte presidencial já estava decorada completamente dark, conforme minhas instruções.

Assim como havia planejado, Edward não aceitou tão bem a idéia de ser vendado, mas, assim que fiz um biquinho para ele, sussurando como eu "realmente queria que ele realizasse uma fantasia minha" Aceitou na hora.

Em todo o trajeto, nossas mãos não se desgrudavam, e, em alguns momentos, comecei a me sentir um tanto constrangida, mas, essa timidez passou, no momento em que uma de suas mãos começou a passar de leve por minha coxa

- Guarde suas mãos para você, Sr. Cullen – disse, meio que repreendendo, meio rindo de sua cara levemente assustada com o tapinha que levou.

...

As recepcionistas do hotel não tiravam os olhos de Edward; e pareciam com dificuldades para ignorar a venda que eu tinha colocado sobre seus olhos.

- Temos uma reserva. Isabella Cullen. - solicitei; logo a chave me foi entregue.

- Quarto 813; está tudo conforme a senhora pediu.

- Obrigada.

Assim que Edward ouviu as portas do elevador serem fechadas, suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura, colando nossos corpos e ele me beijou com tanta volúpia, que achei que fosse perder o foco

Aquilo era maravilhoso, mas, servia apenas como mais um motivo para a tortura que havia planejado para nossa noite

Chegamos ao quarto e estava tudo conforme ordenei que estivesse. Cada mínimo detalhe da decoração criava o ambiente exato que eu queria.

O quarto estava iluminado apenas com velas vermelhas de diversos tamanhos acomodadas sobre os móveis me madeira escura. A cama estava coberta com lençóis de seda negra e por pétalas de rosas vermelhas. Haviam alguns vasos casualmente acomodados entre um balde onde repousava uma garrafa de champagne e pude notar o reforço de ferro montado na cabeceira e nos pés da cama, para que eu pudesse algemar Edward corretamente

Levei Edward lentamente na direção da cama, e logo encontrei as algemas precisamente no lugar onde eu as queria; imobilizei-o, enquanto continuava a tortura

- Sabe o que acontece com os meninos maus Edward?

Ouvia apenas o arfar e sua respiração ruidosa como resposta.

- Meninos maus são castigados – Disse, passando um chicote de couro por seu peito ainda vestido com um terno e uma camisa preta – E você Edward, tem sido um menino muito mau, me tentando no carro e no elevador. – Dei uma chicotada com força o suficiente para que ele sentisse uma pontada de dor, mas, nada que pudesse realmente incomodar. Passei a mão por seu peito, desfazendo os botões e os vendo voarem longe. Assim que seu peito estava nu, desfiz o cinto de sua calça, retirando-a e expondo sua boxer preta pra lá de apertada por seu volume.

- Já está pronto pra mim, Edward?

- Bella... você sabe que sim – ele disse entre arfadas

Caminhei de volta a cabeceira da cama, passando a mão por seu corpo exposto e sentindo os músculos contraírem. Eu via o esforço que ele fazia para se libertar das algemas; esforço inútil, afinal, aquelas algemas foram feitas especialmente para conseguir prender um vampiro. Minhas mãos desfizeram o laço da venda que cobria seus olhos, permitindo que ele finalmente admirasse o ambiente montado ao nosso redor.

Edward inclinou seu corpo, observando-me completamente. Caminhei um pouco, me afastando da cama e retirando meu casaco. Seus olhos faiscaram ao ver minha fantasia de colegial. Havia um toque levemente inocente naquela roupa, mas, o que havia por baixo dela, não era nada inocente.

Joguei meu corpo um pouco para frente, de modo que ele pudesse ver meu colo exposto e comecei a desfazer os pequenos botões de minha blusa, expondo o couro de meu corselet e pegando novamente o chicote em minhas mãos.

Tracei linhas aleatórias em seu peito com a ponta do chicote, vendo seus olhos fixos a cada movimento meu.

- Você está sendo um menino muito guloso Edward... desse jeito eu vou ter que te vendar de novo... mas, acho que você iria gostar de me ver fodendo você...

Edward fechou os olhos com força, tanto para se controlar, quanto para imaginar o que aconteceria a seguir. Estalei o chicote no ar, chamando sua atenção para mim novamente.

- Olhe para mim! Quero ver seus olhos quando eu devorar você

Desci minhas mãos pela lateral do meu corpo, abrindo o botão da saia e fazendo-a cair aos meus pés. Agora, eu usava apenas o corselet, um fio dental, as meias e os sapatos. Peguei o vibrador que havia comprado e me sentei em seus quadris sentindo todo o volume de sua ereção sob mim, dando o ângulo perfeito para ele observar tudo o que eu fizesse.

Comecei a me acariciar, observando os olhos cobiçosos de Edward. Liguei o vibrador numa velocidade média e comecei a passar sob o couro e gemi com o contato, rebolando em seu colo e descendo ainda mais, chegando ao meu ponto de maior necessidade.

- Hum... imagina se fosse você... hum – Gemia cada vez mais alto, conforme meus movimentos intensificavam e rebolava cada vez mais firme, assim como sentia seu roçar sob mim, buscando mais atrito

- Eu.. eu to aqui... você não precisa disso Bella

Ignorei suas palavras e segui buscando minha libertação e eu sentia que a dele também estava próxima. Joguei meu corpo para traz, apoiando-me em uma de suas coxas com firmeza, prendendo minhas unhas em sua carne e alcançando um clímax animalesco, enquanto sentia Edward também se libertando sob mim.

Nossa respiração pesada era a única coisa ouvida em todo o ambiente

- Quem te deu autorização para gozar, Cullen? – usei meu tom mais imperativo e me levantei, caminhando até uma das mesas próximas, pegando uma vela que já continha uma boa quantidade de cera derretida, e caminhei de volta para a cama, sentando-me novamente sob ele – Responda Edward! Quem te deu autorização para gozar?

- Nin... ninguém – sua voz saiu grossa e falhada – Me... me perdoe Mistress Cullen

Virei a vela em seu peito, deixando algumas gotas de cera caírem em seu peito. Seu gemido, não muito alto e não muito baixo me deixou novamente pronta para mais e quase, quase cai na tentação de acabar a brincadeira ali.

- Eu acho que você gosta de ser castigado, não é Edward? – Disse derramando mais cera em seu peito, desta vez, mais envolta um de seus mamilos – eu acho, que você gosta de ser um menino malvado; estou certa Edward?

- Perdão Mistress Cullen... perdão

- Então, vamos ver se você quer realmente me agradar Edward... você vai ficar quietinho, enquanto eu monto você – disse descendo minhas mãos por seu corpo, ate chegar em sua boxer, rasgando-a em duas partes e tirando-a completamente de seu corpo – e você só vai gozar quando eu deixar, ouviu bem?

- Sim Mistress Cullen... o que a senhora quiser

O encaixe entre nossos corpos, como sempre, era perfeito e a sensação de plenitude era intensa. Não havia delicadeza em meus movimentos, muito menos suavidade. Era tudo forte e intenso e isso tudo, somado a sensação de comando me dava um novo estímulo para continuar.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e aumentei a força das minhas investidas, sentindo o esforço que Edward fazia para permanecer quieto – Vocalize Edward! – então os gemidos dele se juntaram aos meus, enchendo o quarto com um calor de nossa paixão. Apertei meus músculos internos, sentindo-me cada vez próxima de explodir – Goze Edward... goze agora!

Explodi, ou melhor, explodimos num êxtase intenso e alucinado, sentindo espasmos passarem por nossos corpos por momentos incontáveis. Tombei, caindo em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro somado ao sexo e ao suor de nossos corpos me invadindo, e, senti seus braços ao meu redor.

Opa! Braços ao meu redor?

- Mas.. mas... como?

- Você foi uma menina malvada me prendendo nessa cama Bella e sabe o que acontece com meninas más? – Edward nos girou na cama, ficando por cima de mim e tomando o controle da situação – Meninas más são castigadas...

E eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser castigada...


End file.
